


Ocean Entwined

by tokipukey



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokipukey/pseuds/tokipukey
Summary: 肉渣海洋触手怪





	Ocean Entwined

【海妖】  
你看着他，一个渺小且卑微的人类，闯进了你的领地。  
换作你的同类，恐怕他小命已经不保。但你不一样。作为一只海妖，你有难得的好心。若平时有人不慎踏足你的地盘，你只会“温柔地”把他们打晕，然后送回海面上罢了。  
但眼下这位似乎没有那么幸运。你是一只野兽，而野兽是会发情的。被解救的人类大概不会吝惜奉献一点小小的回报。  
借助可以让人在水中呼吸的古老魔咒，昏迷的人类平稳地呼吸着。你用桃红色的眼睛看着他。发情的感觉还没那么强烈，剩余的理智还可以等到他醒来。

【马克·钱德尔】  
醒来时你感到彻骨的凉。你发现自己身处深海，抬头只能望见来自天空的一缕微光。你可以直接呼吸，你把手伸到面前摸了摸，触到了自己的脸——你没有戴氧气面罩。  
你想起了当地渔民的传说。这片海的海底住着许多海妖，它们长着人的身体，下肢却是章鱼的触手。它们在海上掀起风浪，打翻船只，把落水的人拖到海底吃掉。  
传说它们还会很多魔法，这似乎是对目前状况的合理解释。那么为什么这只海妖救了自己？你可笑地四处张望着，好像期待看到一个半人半触手的身影似的。  
就在这时，什么东西抓住了你的脚踝。正是一只触手，纤细，但很有韧性。接着是另一只。然后，数不清的触手朝你涌来，抓住你的四肢，把你从海底的地面上托举起来，悬浮在水里。  
你本能地想去反抗。但根本无法扯开黏滑的触手中的任何一个，它们偏偏又抓得那么紧。你坚持着反抗，知道你听见一阵奇怪的声音。

【海妖】  
传说海妖的歌声有迷惑人心的效果，但人类的传说终归是有偏差的——这种声音在你听来与塞壬的歌声相差甚远，干涩难听，还特别伤嗓子。至于迷惑人心，也只是让人感到乏力和意识模糊罢了。  
不管怎样，这是有效的。你看着他渐渐停止了挣扎。  
触手解开了那些搭扣，不太熟练，但成功了——毕竟这是你第一次见到这样特殊的衣服，它有点……一个怎样的形容词呢？——全副武装，对，全副武装。  
你温柔地把衣服撕开，那具赤裸的躯体呈现在眼前，甜美可口，像一道甜点——你不知道“甜点”这个人类词汇具体指什么，大概是一道美味的小菜吧，像沙丁鱼一样。  
你控制着自己的动作不要太急躁，细小的触手伸进了耳道，缠绕着乳首，粗一点的则绕上大腿，小心地向根部迈进，试探着极限。  
即使被催眠地再深，这样的刺激也会让人起反应。你很满意地看见他小声地呻吟起来。你一点也不担心他会呛水：魔咒已经让他长出了腮，就在耳根后方，那小小的裂缝会排出所有他吸入的水。  
你不打算堵上他的嘴，现在不，等他清醒过来以后也不。如果他足够聪明掌握了技巧，甚至可以在水里说话，到时你会很享受他的破口大骂的。  
可你错了。一会以后，他的呻吟也没有了。他安静得像一块石头，让你怀疑他是不是又昏了过去。  
你不由得停下了手中的动作，把他身子转过来观察，正巧与他四目相对。  
他面无表情地打量着你，那目光很平静，甚至，带着一丝挑衅。

【马克·钱德尔】  
说这样不舒服是假的，但你忍住没有表现得像一个妓女一样。虽然比不上廖子郎在被子弹打中时仍然面不改色，但这种程度的刺激，你还是可以做到缄默不语。  
你一动不动地注视着那生物，他的人类上半身皮肤苍白但健壮，比例和曲线也很好。脸隐藏在黑暗中，只有一双桃红的瞳孔发出微光。  
好吧，如果这样的生物想要强奸你，至少你不会感到太排斥。  
但更好的解决方案是保住自己的贞操。挂在腰间的匕首已经随着衣服被脱下了，你的眼睛毫不畏惧地与他对视着，大脑却高速运转，思考着对策。  
水流进入你的嘴里，但没有把你呛着。基于这点，你把控着呼吸的节奏，开了口。  
“喂，听得懂人话不？”  
你平常很少说话这么大声也这么不礼貌，但此刻不得不表现得强硬一点。  
“英语……会一点。”  
连你自己也不敢相信，海妖竟然回答了，他的嗓音沙哑而低沉，意外的悦耳。  
“我不会杀你。”海妖又说。  
“那我请问你是想干嘛呢？把我捆起来强奸一顿？”  
这次过了很久，对面才有回应。  
“是的，然后就放你走。可以吗？”  
虽然是个问句，但你清楚的意识到自己没有拒绝的余地。  
好吧，其实你自己也有点期待事情的发生。毕竟该死的詹姆斯一出任务就是三个月，而刚刚小小的刺激已经激起了你的情欲。  
在深海小小地放纵一下，詹姆斯一定不会怪罪的。  
“好吧，好吧，”你说，“Access granted。”

【海妖】  
原本你都打算硬上了，没想到人类却同意了。  
也许他知道无路可退——如果你撤销魔咒，他马上会因为窒息和高水压葬身海底，也许……他确实想玩玩。  
不管怎样他同意了。  
比之前更多的触手爬上了他的身体，感受器通过传入神经，经过大脑再传出，让你感觉到了他每一寸皮肤的甜美。  
这次他不再矜持，放肆地呻吟着，身子弓了起来，脚趾也舒服地蜷缩着。你知道人类没有固定的发情期，但现在他和你一样被情欲所困，需要解决。  
你也忍不住了。你想吻他，贯穿他，把他囫囵吞下，但你还能意识到那样的后果。所以你耐着性子等待着，等待着欲火重燃。  
“好了吗？”你问，“好了我们就开始了。”

【马克·钱德尔】  
他游近了你。一片微光下你看清了那苍白的面容。那有点像南亚的人种，也许他正是来自希腊传说。  
你凑了过去，事实上他也凑了过来。接吻的感觉很不一样，他的嘴唇冰凉，但舌头灵巧，撬开你的嘴，搜刮着你的口腔。  
“你上一顿吃的是烤章鱼。”松嘴之后他说。  
“那算是同类吗？”你笑着打趣。  
“不，我们也吃。”  
他说这话的时候，触手一刻也没停息。它们分泌出黏液，润滑着后穴，一只较粗的触手试探地伸了进去。  
有些疼，你轻哼了一声，尽量控制着自己不那么紧张。很快，那里就变得畅通起来。你依偎在海妖的胸口，这和詹姆斯带来的感觉不一样——詹姆斯的皮肤粗糙，有一种硬汉的气息，你还很多次嫌弃过他不剪胸毛，但海妖的皮肤细腻光滑，还有一丝温暖。你贴近，听见了缓慢的搏动声。海妖也有心脏吗？  
他又加了一根触手进去。他就像一台精密仪器，通过你的各种反应来改变着自己的力度。比如，当你轻轻地颤抖了一下时，他停下了。  
“啊……看来就是这儿。”他说，用触手再次试探你的敏感点。  
你又狠狠地抖了一下：“别，你再这样我就射了。”  
海妖看着你，思考了一会，然后轻轻地把触手拔了出来，你看到上面还带着一丝黏液，随着水波漾散到四面八方。  
“好吧，”他说，把你换了个姿势，现在你面朝着他，双腿张开，性器和后穴一览无余地暴露出来。  
海妖掏出了他的阴茎，似乎和人类没什么不同，粗长，正勃起着，你隐隐看见前段正渗出着前列腺液。  
“好了，”你说，让自己舒服地躺下，那些触手也很有默契地把你托住，“欢迎享用。”

【海妖】  
你记得曾和人类做过，但那是很久以前了，所以现在的感受对你而言是全新的。扩张得很好，你进入时，他甚至没有感到太痛。那些软肉不由自主地收缩着，把你往吸往深处，这一切都让你感到血脉喷张。  
你不忘给自己增添一些视觉和听觉享受，触手绕上乳头，狠狠地蹂躏着，仿佛要挤出乳汁。你的下体抽送着，先快后慢，由浅入深。你舔舐啃咬着他的锁骨，味蕾品尝到淡淡的血腥味，激发着你全身的兽性。  
身下的人类也失去了理智，他放浪地呻吟着，说着各种下流的情话，主动地吻着你的唇，舔舐吮吸着你的触手，请求着你把他玩坏。  
你对他敏感点的位置记得很清楚。你略微发力，将整根阴茎都没入，身下的人更加兴奋了。  
“啊……快点……解决那里……”他含混不清地喊叫着，用一种支离破碎的句法。你顶入，狠狠地碾过他的敏感点。他的阴茎跳动着，这是高潮的前兆。但你的手恶意地伸出，捏住了尿道。  
“唔……”射精被遏制让他难受地扭动着。你细碎地吻着他，向他解释说你想和他一起射。  
他点点头算是同意了，于是你将所有的触手伸出，开始解放前最后的玩弄。

【马克·钱德尔】  
你想射精。  
这种急切的欲望像毒蛇一样噬咬着你，更多的触手开始玩弄着你，深入耳道和口腔，甚至肚脐——它们也许可以在那里打出一个洞，这样就能直接操到胃里了，你近乎发狂地想，而且这种想法似乎并没有什么不现实的。  
詹姆斯·波特已经被你跑到了脑后。海妖带来的快感比他多了不止一个指数倍。你想你的乳头为他产奶，你让让他在你子宫——即使你没有——里射精，你想为他生下孩子，你想一辈子待在这海底被他玩弄。你的一切都将为他服务只要这种快感能延续下去……  
海妖狂吼一声，你感到一阵暖流喷射在体内。下一秒他的手松开了，你也到达了高潮。  
你只觉得眼前一片发白，身体不由自主地与他贴合，似乎要合二为一，永远生活在一起……

【詹姆斯·波特】  
一个月以后。  
你和马克·钱德尔躺在床上。他看起来睡着了，但你知道没有。  
“想什么呢？”你问。  
“嗯，没想什么。”他说，声音闷闷的。  
“哦，骗鬼呢。你这几天一直心事重重。”你把他抱进怀里。  
小天才笑了起来，在你脸颊上亲了一口：“其实我在想……下一次部队放假我们到哪里去比较好。”  
“你有想法了吗？”  
“嗯……要不到我上次出任务的那个海湾吧。我听说那里有个地方的景色挺好，但任务忙一只没能去看。”  
你仔细地想了想，那鸟不拉屎的地方似乎只有几块礁石和一片大海呀。算了，马克喜欢的就是最好的。  
“行，到时候我带你去。”  
马克很开心地把头埋进了你的胸口，还主动地抱紧了你。这让你感到很开心，毕竟，以前马克从来都没有这么主动示好过。  
可在你迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，你听见他说了一句什么。  
“对不起。”

the end  
~~后记：两人一海妖快快乐乐地玩起了3p~~


End file.
